Gah Tutoring
by xTeniPurix
Summary: YanaKiri.This is a story for Collapse Overture. Kirihara has to stay after school and get some help with his English. The person who's lucky enough to be his tutor? Yanagi.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT or it's characters.

**Author's Note:** This is a story for _**Collapse Overture**_. Sorry for taking so long to get it written.

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Perfect for being outside or going to an arcade. Which is why the Rikkai Ace let out a groan; he was stuck inside the school for tutoring. His emerald eys looked out the window, oh how he wanted to be out there.

"Akaya...you've been on the problem for five minutes." The second year turned his attention towards his tutor...Yanagi.

"But Seeeeeenpaaaaai." Kirihara was once again whining about the situation. If he had anyone else as a tutor...he would be outside right now but no...he was stuck with his 'favorite' senpai.

"You realize that if you were to focus and work diligently, that you could be out of here in fifteen minutes." Of course Yanagi had already told him that before but with the younger boy's growing ADD...he had most likely forgotten.

"But..."

"No." Kirihara glared at Yanagi. It wasn't far that it was nice out AND he had the biggest distraction sitting across from him.

Kirihara had developed a crush on his senpai but was too dense to fully realize it. Until Niou's teasing of course. The Junior Ace would almost bet money that it was Niou's fault that he was here with Yanagi. The curly haired boy mumbled a few vulgar words under his breath while he stared at the English assignment.

"Senpai...this is all too foreign to me!" Kiri shouted as he continued to look at the paper.

"Akaya. It's a foreign language." Kirihara froze briefly before raising his head and giving his senpai a 'Do-you-really-think-I'm-too-stupid-to-notice-that?' look. Of course he didn't keep it on long in case the data master actually answered his unspoken question. Instead he decided he'd try the tricks he uses on his other senpai...mainly ..the pout. "That won't work on me Akaya." After hearing that the pout left his face instantly.

"But Yanagi-senpai...can't I just go outside and do this later?!"

"No Akaya." Kirihara huffed as he looked down at the paper. Seriously...when would he need to use this language? He sighed as he continued to stare at the paper.

He looked out the window for a moment and then he looked at his senpai...who was looking back. Kirihara wasn't too sure what is was about that simple fact but just having his senpai watch him unnerved him to point that he averted his eyes back to the paper. _'Damn it stomach...stop that.' _of course he was trying to tell his stomach that it didn't need to try acrobatics.

Kirihara lifted his pencil to his lips and chewed on the end of it; mainly to calm his nerves. Keeping his eyes upon the paper he was hoping that his senpai wouldn't notice the strange behavior he was having but of course when you have on the best data collectors around...that wasn't gonna happen.

"Are you alright Akaya?"

"I'm fine." 'No I'm not fine! I'm stuck here in a room alone with YOU!?' His mind was reeling at this point. Damn teenage hormones. Looking up briefly at his senpai Kirihara took in some of the features he'd grown to like. He wasn't too sure how Yanagi always managed to walk with his eyes closed...but at least the look worked for him. The emerald eyes moved from the other's closed eyes towards his hair. He liked how the dark brown hair matched perfectly with the other's tanned skin. Next the wandering eyes moved down towards the arms; the muscle that had developed over the years was toned. Then his mind moved towards the other's shirt. He'd seen Yanagi undress in the locker room before and back when he didn't like his senpai, that didn't bother him. But now thinking about his senpai's wide shoulders, defined abs and the curve of his body was enough to cause Akaya a nose bleed.

"Akaya...Your eyes are wandering." Kirihara's eyes jerked back up to Yanagi's face and instantly his own was red. He couldn't believe that his senpai caught him staring.

"U-uuuh... I.. was... " The shorter boy looked out the window as he tried to think of an excuse and get his cheeks to cool down. What he didn't know what Yanagi had an entertained smile upon his face.

"Staring at me...and my body."

"Ye-- NO!!" He jumped up waving his arms in front of him, his face twice as red as it had originally been. "I-it's not like that at all senpai!"

Yanagi had to hold in laughter at the boy's horrible ability to tell a lie. Yanagi shook his head and stood up from his chair, pushing it back under the table when it was done. Walking over to Kirihara he placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder to calm him down. Once Akaya stopped flailing like a fish out of water, yanagi gave a small smile. He pulled Akaya closer by the shoulder that he was hold and lowered his head to capture the younger one's lips with his own. The Junior Ace froze for a moment before indulging in the kiss as he clung to the front of his senpai's uniform. The kiss didn't last very long but it left both the boy's panting.

"Would you like to finish at my house?" Akaya went a couple shades of red again.

"U-uh... w-well." As he fumbled over his words Yanagi chuckled.

"I meant the homework Akaya."

"Oh." Yanagi rose his eyebrows for a moment. Kirihara sounded more depressed when he answered that. Shaking his head Yanangi flicked Kirihara's forehead before grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"Akaya. After you finish your homework." With those words Yanagi headed outside to go home. Kirihara blinked briefly before the full context of those words kicked in. Licking his lips as his grin returned, he hurried, shoved his stuff into his bag and ran after his senpai. This would probably be the one time he looked forward to getting his homework done.

- Owari -

* * *

**End-Note**: :3 I hope you all liked it. Please Review.


End file.
